The Lady
by Miss Royal
Summary: Sebuah kisah percintaan yang penuh lika liku antara para bangsawan. love-Hate relationship yang membuat sang Lady menjadi bimbang, cinta atau benci? Rate M for save atau untuk konten yang agak menjurus.


Peringatan:kata-kata kasar, gaje, mainstream, _ooc, typo_ is everywhere, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Judul: The Lady

Author: Miss Roya

Gintama hanya milik Sorachi Hideaki seorang, author hanya meminjam karakter tetapi cerita ini tetapi milik author. Dilarang keras copy paste dan plagiat tanpa seizin author!

* * *

"Kagura- _sama_ , Okita- _sama_ mencari anda." Kata kepala pelayan, Kagura yang tengah merapikan sanggul miliknya mengangguk dan meminta agar bisa diberi waktu sebentar sementara ia merapikan dirinya. Sebagai seorang Nyonya bangsawan, Kagura harus selalu menjaga penampilannya dan menjadi panutan bagi wanita lainnya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya banyak dikagumi karena sikap sopan dan anggun miliknya, belum lagi paras bak dewi yang dimiliki Kagura hingga mendapat julukan 'Dewi Kecantikan'.

Kagura keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui sang suami yang tengah menunggunya di ruang santai. Ketika Kagura Masuk ia langsung duduk dan menatap ke arah perapian tanpa mengacuhkan suaminya sekalipun. "Malam ini aku akan keluar kota, kau harus ikut. Tidak ada penolakan." Perintah Sougo tegas, Kagura membuang wajahnya dan bergumam.

"Aku akan ikut." Jawab Kagura, karena bosan ia mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya. Sougo merasa kesal karena tidak diacuhkan dan menegur Kagura, "Inikah sikapmu sebagai seorang istri? Sangat kasar."

"Kalau begitu ini resikomu kenapa mau menikahiku."

"Sangat berbeda dengan sikapmu jika bersama orang lain. Kalau mereka tahu sikap aslimu apakah mereka masih mengagumimu?"

"Tergantung mereka sendiri." Kagura beranjak tempat duduknya dan pergi ke taman di kota. Masyarakat banyak yang menunggunya jika kebetulan ia sedang berjalan-jalan ke kota, mereka menunggunya untuk melihat sang 'Dewi Kecantikan' bersantai.

Seperti biasa, taman dipenuhi oleh wanita dan anak-anak yang ingin melihat Kagura, seorang gadis melonggo ketika melihat Kagura yang berjalan keluar dari keretanya dengan anggun. Gadis itu berbisik kepada temannya, "Astaga, kau benar. Dia teramat sangat cantik."

"Makanya, sudah kubilang kalau dia itu sangat cantik. Dan lagi dia itu baik sama orang lain."

Kagura tersenyum pada sekumpulan anak kecil yang menyapanya, ia memangku seorang anak kecil dan mengajak mereka bermain bersama-sama. Kalau sedang stress, biasanya Kagura ke taman dan bermain besama anak-anak untuk menenangkannya, hal ini tentu saja sukses baginya. Dengan bermain, ia bisa melupakan bebannya sejenak dan beristirahat tanpa perlu memikirkan perkataan orang lain.

Matahari mulai terbenam, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kagura kembali menaiki kereta kudanya dan pulang, ia melambaikan tangannya pada semua orang sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat banyak lelaki luluh.

"Kagura- _sama_ , kita telah sampai." Pelayan membukakan pintu kereta dan membiarkan Kagura turun, dengan anggun Kagura berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dan meminta pelayan untuk membantunya menyiapkan barang. "Barang-barang anda telah siap, Kagura- _sama_. Ini semua atas perintah Okita- _sama._ "

"Oh, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Okita- _sama_ sedang berada di ruang santai." Kagura kembali berjalan ke ruang santai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi malas dengan tidak anggun. Ia melepaskan hiasan rambutnya yang berat.

"Sadist,"

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak papa. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat." Kagura menutup matanya dan tertidur tanpa merasakan apapun, karena nyenyaknya tidur.

Cahaya terang beserta tepukan pelan (baca: kasar) membangunkan Kagura, ia menatap sekelilingnya dan bingung. "Siap-siap sana. Bentar lagi pestanya dimulai." Sougo menepuk kembali pipi Kagura yang memerah akibat tepukannya.

"Bangsat. Pipiku sakit tahu!" Teriak Kagura, ia mengelus pipinya yang perih akibat tepukan 'pelan' Sougo.

"Loh? Ini kan di Edo."

"Kita berada di Kastil Shogun, China."

"Kastil? Bukannya tadi aku tertidur di rumah ya?" Sougo mengurut dahinya, bisa-bisa tekanan darahnya naik gara-gara berbicara dengan Kagura. "Kau tertidur. Tidak ada yang bisa membangunkanmu jadi kau tertidur selama perjalanan." Jelas Sougo.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Sougo sambil membuka pintu. "My Lord, Yang mulia Soyo- _hime_ sedang menunggu Lord dan Lady Okita di ruang duduk pribadinya." Kata seorang pelayan wanita, dia adalah utusan dari putri Soyo. Kagura berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Yo, Sadist cepatlah! Soyo-chan sudah menungguku!"

"Ya ya ya."

Suasana istana tampak ramai. Para tamu undangan berkumpul di ruang pesta, termasuk para bangsawan ataupun petinggi istana dan pejabat. Kagura, yang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dan berenda hitam berjalan dengan tenang sementara para hadirin memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum dan iri dari kaum hawa. Putri Soyo tersenyum hangat ketika melihat sahabat lamanya alias adik iparnya datang dan segera menghampirinya dengan cepat. "Kagura- _chan_." Sapa Soyo.

"Soyo- _chan,_ atau yang mulia putri Soyo?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu Kagura- _chan_. Kau tahu aku sangat membenci panggilan 'Putri' atau 'Yang mulia'."

"Kau tak berubah ya? Masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu."

"Tentu saja! Aku kan mendatangi pesta 'Pernikahan amburadul' Lady Okita yang pingsan saat melihat rupa suaminya. Astaga aku masih mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa itu!" Kagura cemberut sementara Soyo tengah cekikikan sendiri. Hal itu bermula setahun lalu.

 _Flashback_

Soyo mengambil buket bunganya dan merapikan kembali rambutnya yang sedikit kusut akibat berlari. Gaun krem miliknya menyapu lantai marmer putih katedral, dimana orang-orang tengah berkumpul untuk mendatangi pernikahan Lady Kagura yang tersohor dan suaminya, _Marquess*_ Okita Sougo, atau kepala kepolisian resmi negara. Lord Kamui mengambil sebuah kotak dan memberikannya pada Soyo.

"Soyo- _san_ , berikan ini pada imouto. Bilang padanya kalau aku akan segera menemuinya setelah dia mengucapkan janji suci." Pinta kamui dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa imbalan untukku?"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati mengajakmu berdansa, My Princess hingga kakimu patah." Soyo menonjok Kamui dengan kesal, "Ini sih namanya nyumpahi kakiku patah! Awas saja nanti, akan kutinjak kakimu sampai memar!"

"Ampun yang!"

"Biar aja nanti malah kau tak usah dapat jatah dan tidur di toiletnya Sadaharu atau Sadomaru!" Soyo pun pergi dengan kesal, meninggalkan sang suami yang tengah kesakitan akibat mendapat tonjokan maut dari sang istri yang tengah marah. "Bisa mati aku malam ini." Gumam Kamui sambil mengelus pipinya.

Kagura duduk di sebuah kursi dengan gelisah, walaupun ibunya dan iparnya sudah menenangkannya ia masih saja gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini seluruh hidupnya akan berubah, baik nama, panggilan, gelar, dan dirinya. Semua orang tidak pernah memberitahu apapun tentang calon suaminnya dan ini membuatnya cukup risau. Bagaimana kalau calon suaminya jelek? mungkin ia bisa berlari dari altar dan akan dikecam oleh orang-orang, pura-pura pingsan? mungkin itu ide yang bagus tapi tetap beresiko. Akhirnya Kagura memilih untuk diam bagaimana pun rupa suaminya kelak, baik jelek ataupun tampan ia sudah pasrah pada tuhan yang maha esa. Pintu terbuka, para pengawal (yang diminta langsung oleh Kamui dan ibu Kagura untuk menjaga apabila Kagura berniat Kabur) mengumumkan kedatangan Soyo.

"Soyo- _chan_! Ada apa?" Tanya Kagura, Soyo memberikannya kotak itu dan duduk di kursi. "Ini. Kamui memberikanku ini, aku tak tahu apa isinya. Sekarang, kita harus keluar karena _Wedding March_ sudah bersiap untuk di mainkan." Soyo membantu Kagura mengangkat roknya. Di depan, Kankou tau kerap disapa Umibouzu menunggu dengan wajah haru.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya anak gadisku akan menikah hari ini. Rasanya sepeti mimpi." Kata Umibouzu sambil menggandeng Kagura. Soyo telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Papi, jantungku tak mau tenang."

"Itu wajar sayangku. Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk menemui suamimu." Pintu Katedral terbuka, Kagura berjalan dengan anggun bersama sang ayah. Dengan perasaan kacau Kagura melihat calon suaminya berdiri di altar dengan memukau, Kagura kaget.

 _Wedding March_ telah berhenti. Kagura berdiri di depan altar dan mendengarkan pastur berceramah sebentar lalu mulai membingbingnya membacakan janji suci. "Apakah kau Kagura, bersedia menerima pria ini sebagai suamimu? dalam suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit?" Tanya sang pastur. Kagura menarik napas dan menjawab.

"Saya bersedia."

"Apakah kau, Okita Sougo menerima wanita ini menjadi istrimu? dalam suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun misikin, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Kalau begitu, anda boleh mencium istri anda." Kagura dan Sougo berhadapan sementara Sougo mengangkat kerudungnya dan keduanya kaget.

"Kau?!" Bisik Kagura kaget. Sougo langsung menciumnya dan para hadirin langsung bertepuk tangan. Soyo tersenyum senang, Kamui menyeringai, Umibouzu menyeka air matanya, Kouka alias ibu Kagura menatap anaknya dengan senang bercampur malu.

Kagura, yang merasa sangat malu lalu pingsan (pura-pura) hingga Sougo langsung menggendongnya _a la bridal style_ hingga membuat para wanita menatap gemas Kagura. Soyo tertawa, ia sangat mengetahui sifat Kagura dan tahu kalau ia sedang berpura-pura pingsan agar tak ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

 _End of Flashback_

"Soyo- _chan_ berhentilah mengingatkanku tentang itu!" Seru Kagura yang malu, segelas sampanye telah diminumnya akibat mengingat tragedi 'Pengantin pingsan setelah dicium' yang menurut Soyo dan semua orang kecuali Kagura sangat lucu.

Kagura dan Sougo berdansa setelah di minta (baca: dipaksa) oleh Soyo. Sebenarnya semua orang juga mulai berdansa, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kagura pun akhirnya berdansa bersama Sougo dengan enggan. Spring Waltz karya Chopin seakan menyihir Kagura. Lantunan nada yang lembut dan gerakan yang lambat membuat Kagura terpesona hingga tanpa sadar membiarkan dirinya dan Sougo menjadi pusat perhatian. Soyo memandang keduanya dengan senang.

* * *

Marquess: Adalah gelar kebangsawanan setelah gelar Duke atau Duchess. Seorang wanita dengan pangkat dari Marquess, atau istri Marquess, disebut Marchioness. Sebuatan Lord atau Lady merupakan sapaan yang benar buat mereka.


End file.
